


dare night dreams

by pettynaley



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Pretty much canon until 2x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettynaley/pseuds/pettynaley
Summary: Peyton can't sleep and it's all Brooke's fault.Mild spoilers and loosely follows canon.





	dare night dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Breyton is not just strictly friendship and that is all I'm going to say on that!

Peyton Sawyer tossed and turned in her bed, unable to sleep in spite of the late hour. She huffed and sat up, fluffing her pillow for the hundredth time. She flopped down again and squeezed her eyes shut, frustrated in her exhausted state. Her body felt heavy and lugged down from worries of the school day and the excitement of dare night, but her mind was a livewire. One thought was keeping her preoccupied and sleep deprived. One moment was replaying over and over again like her brain was a toddler and this was their favorite movie. She couldn't escape it, or the feelings that had washed over her during and afterward. Heat had started in her cheeks and spread to the rest of her body. A giddy, but flustered feeling had overwhelmed her heart, keeping her mind in a blissful fog. Anytime someone addressed her, she was too zoned out to comprehend what they were even saying, let alone process it. But she was also terribly confused. Why did it happen? When did their relationship turn into this? But the most important and daunting question Peyton had was: why the hell did she want it to happen again? 

Brooke Davis and her damn kiss were responsible for this mess. And this wasn't even the first time it had happened. 

Peyton replayed the memory one more time, closing her eyes to picture it. Dainty hands grabbing her face, followed by soft, pink coated lips being pressed against hers. Precise and polished fingers running through her blonde curls. It had lasted less than a second, but if she were to call it anything other than the best kiss she'd had since the first one Brooke gave her, she'd be lying. 

Brooke Davis was one hell of a kisser. 

Peyton rolled over, desperately trying to ignore the fire the old memory was lighting inside her body. Her room felt stuffy all of a sudden, even though goose bumps were broke out across her arms. The chicken legs she'd been bestowed with at birth clenched in an effort to relieve the ache in her core, the need there. Her nipples were hard and sensitive, but it certainly wasn't a Scott brother or even a Jalegski she wanted right now. It was her bestfriend. The thought caused her breathing to become even heavier. 

Flirting. Swimming. Cue flirting again. Laughing. And then some more flirting. Then there was a change. Now staring-no, admiring. A hand on the face, stroking smooth, pale skin. Gazes hold. Eyes shut, bodies leaning in then intertwining. Lips touch, hesitant and awkward, but finding their rhythm as if that's where they belong. It's perfect. 

☆☆☆ 

It was the first day of summer before their sophomore year of high school. Peyton and Brooke had decided to spend it camped out by Brooke's pool, soaking up the North Carolina sun for all it was worth and working on their tans while whatever grungy, but lively (Brooke had made a rule that said she had to be at least able to get down to the song) record Peyton brought along blasted. This was how they planned to spend most of the summer. 

The two girls both laid out on lawn chairs, their bikini clad bodies coated in tanning lotion. Both were laying still behind their sunglasses, content to just have each other for company. 

"What are you thinking for dinner, P. Sawyer? I'm hungry for Chinese, but I'm willing to settle for pizza," Brooke declared, removing her sunglasses to look at her friend. 

"I kinda want burgers," Peyton replied, half teasing. 

Brooke did her frowny-pout thing. "That wasn't a choice!" 

Peyton rolled her eyes. "We could do all three, ya know. A combo kind of thing. "

"I'm not made of mon-" Brooke protested, but cut herself off with a shrug of her shoulders. "What am I saying? Yes, I am. I'll just charge it to my Dad's credit card." She stood and threw down her sunglasses on the lawn chair. "I'm going for a swim. Care to join me?" 

"I'll be there in a minute," Peyton answered, "I need all the sun I can get." 

"I'd say. Casper is jealous of your glow." Brooke snickered, walking away. 

Peyton watched her best friend saunter away. Brooke's maroon bikini was a perfect fit, accenting all the right places and assets. And speaking of asses, hers looked incredible in this bikini. She belonged on the cover of a magazine or a billboard. Anything to let the world see this Goddess on Earth. Peyton blushed when she realized she was shamelessly checking out her best friend, though this had been a common occurrence that summer. 

"You coming or what? It's been a minute. I counted!" Brooke exclaimed, arching one of her eyebrows tauntingly. She was forever a tease. 

Peyton stood, throwing down her sunglasses. She ran and did a cannonball into the pool, splashing Brooke in the process. When she resurfaced, she found Brooke with her hands clenched at her sides and her eyes squeezed shut. Peyton burst out laughing. 

"Oh, you're so dead!" Brooke shouted, trying to sound angry, but dissolved into giggles. 

And so a splash war began. The two went back forth, flinging water and squealing in delight. Brooke jumped on Peyton's back, wrapping her legs around the blonde's waist as she attempted to dunk her. Having Brooke in such close proximity, sopping wet and half dressed no less, made Peyton skin's prickle and heat up. God, her hormones were in overdrive and the weight of Brooke's breasts on her back didn't help. Despite her best efforts, Brooke didn't succeed and both fell into the sparkling water, screaming as they did so. 

When Peyton resurfaced for the second time, she found Brooke staring at her. The brunette's chest was heaving and Peyton was alarmed for a second. But then she realized Brooke was looking at her breasts, admiring them; she bit down on her lip. With a boost of confidence, Peyton moved closer to Brooke until her body was pressed firm against hers and their breasts were touching. Peyton stared down at the shorter girl, wondering when she had fallen for her. Brooke reached up to touch Peyton's face, caressing her cheek with her thumb. They held each other's gaze, making a split second decision with their eyes. Their eyes drifted shut. Peyton felt Brooke's soft lips against hers a second later. They tasted sweet, like berries, and Peyton nearly moaned. The kiss felt restrained and unsure, as if they both had never kissed another person before, but they soon found their way. 

The kiss deepened and Peyton felt Brooke's tongue brush against hers. Heavenly. Peyton grabbed Brooke's ass. She'd wanted to do that ever since she saw the brunette in this bikini. Brooke smiled against her lips in a breathless moan, reaching for Peyton's breasts and pinching a nipple. 

When they separated, Peyton smirked and said, "I knew you were into girls, B. Davis." 

"And I knew you wanted me. Subtly isn't your strong point." Brooke giggled, leaning into kiss her again. "Hoes over bros right?" 

"Definitely." Peyton kissed Brooke, immediately using her tongue. She would never get over the taste of Brooke Davis, and she would be content to kiss her everyday for the rest of the summer. 

☆☆☆ 

Peyton climbed out of bed, heading to her bathroom. She needed a cold shower right this instant. She stripped out of her clothes, still thinking about Brooke. Her kiss that night had brought up memories and feelings that had long laid dormant ever since she had started dating Nathan sophomore year. She was now more confused than ever. What was she supposed to do? 

Peyton stayed under the shower head for so long that her body felt numb from the freezing water. She pushed away all thoughts of their kiss and that summer, trying to drown the memories. Her chest ached for the bubbly brunette who'd came into her life during a time when she needed a friend, a smile the most. Her feelings for Brooke, the love and admiration she had for her, went much deeper than friendship. They always had. They'd always been more than that and Peyton wasn't quite sure what to do about it. 

After an eternity in the shower, Peyton crawled back into bed, still longing for her best friend right under the surface. She couldn't push those feelings aside like she did last time. She couldn't act like Brooke's kiss wasn't the best she'd ever had. She couldn't pretend she wasn't admiring her best friend or that she wasn't helplessly in love with her. Frankly, she didn't know how to do any of those. She didn't know how she couldn't love her best friend, and she didn't know how she could go without telling her. 

And little did she know that just a few blocks away, the girl behind the red door was trying to figure out the exact same things.


End file.
